Sonic Underground
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary Inside! Rated K! De aged Reid and DiNozzo!


**A/N: Helloooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side. What's this? A new series?! And it's a CM and NCIS crossover! Double the trouble! And fun! So you guys, in this series our dear Spencer Reid and Tony DiNozzo are toddlers! Aww! Adorable! There'll be an eventual back story as to how it happened and how both familes came together. Kira and Andrew are both in this. To the Padawans who don't know my OCs there are other stories in which their featured in, so read those and you'll know. Kira is back to being related to Spencer and Andrew is still an only child. Anywho, first in the 'Adventures of...!' series! Whoo! Let's go!**

**Summary: ****First in the 'Adventures of...!' series! After having a fever for two weeks Kira's bored of lying around, so while her family's on cases she babysits her two 'younger' brothers Spencer and Tony. But the two worry about their 'big' sister and don't want her to get sick again. So they decide to watch one Kira's favorite cartoons when she was little! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own so bug off!**

**Sonic Underground**

To say Kira was stir crazy was an understatment. She had been sick with a high fever for two weeks straight. Now that she was finally better, she wants to move around and do things but her father figures won't allow it.

"But Ducky! I'm better! So may I please go on a case?" Kira begged.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I would for you to go on a case and get some sun but the risk of getting your fever back is high. Now you lightly play with Spencer and Anthony but nothing strenuous. Am I clear?" Ducky asked.

"Yes sir." Kira sighed.

"Now now. You know we just want you safe and well don't you?" He asked.

Kira nodded. Ducky gently lifted her head so they were eye to eye.

"Hey now, none of this. We love you very much and want you to stay well." Ducky said. Kira smiled. "Now if you behave I might make you some of those cookies you like so much."

Kira eyes lit up. She loved Duckys spritz cookies! They're like Oreos but only square and the chocolate goes in the middle and the side with sprinkles! And Duckys were to die for!

"I'll be good. Promise." She said.

"Excellent. Now what do you say we go and bye to the others." He said opening the clinic door.

"Okay." She said as she hopped off the table.

She followed Ducky downstairs and to the big living room. Yup. They lived in a huge mansion! Although Abby and Kira dubbed it 'The Fort' cause it was castle like.

"TIWA!" Two tiny voices shouted.

Kira smiled and knelt down to catch her 'little' brothers. She stumbled a bit as they barreled into her but she quickly recovered.

Kira stood up and the two boys latched onto her sweats. The others smiled and went to hug Kira as they said bye and be good.

"Well kiddos. It's you, me, and the floor boards." Kira said.

The two laughed. "Tiwa let's pay!" Tony said.

"Okay. But Ducky said no rough housing for me yet. My fever's gone but it still can come back." She said.

Tony frowned. He didn't want his sister to get sick again.

"How about we pay with the Legos?" Spencer asked.

"Alright! Let's build!" Kira exclaimed.

The followed Kira into the living room and they began building. They built houses, cars, mountains. Then Kira began building a scene from Portal 2. One of her video games. Spencer and Tony helped make the robots.

About two hours later they built the scene where GLaDOS is revived and it was huge!

"Wow! Great job boys! Thanks for the help." Kira praised.

"Yeah!" The both exclaimed giving each other high fives.

"Now we have to make sure no one wrecks it." Kira said taking a few pictures with her Android.

"Don't wowwy! We'll 'tect (protect) it! Wight Pence?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll 'tect it!" Spencer agreed.

Kira laughed. She got up and stretched. The boys mimicked her. She looked at the clock and saw it was noon.

"Lunch time." She announced.

"MAC AND CHEESE!" The boys shouted as they raced to the kitchen.

Kira laughed and stalked after them. She ducked behind the island and came back up and began cooking and talking like she was the host of a cooking show. Spencer and Tony laughed as they watched their sibling cook.

"Ta da! Cheesey cheese mac and cheese!" Kira proudly exclaimed as she took her homemade mac and cheese out of the oven.

The boys practically drooled as their sister scooped out big spoon fulls into their favorite bowls. She placed the bowls and forks in front of them and made herself a bowl and sat down with her brothers. She listened as they talked about things that have been going on at work. Kira works for the BAU but does consults for NCIS. And acoording to her brothers she didn't miss much.

After lunch dishes were washed and put away. Spencer and Tony were in the living room waiting for Kira. They wanted to play some more but were worried that her fever could come back. So they came up with an idea!

"Let's watch her fav'ite tawtoons!" They both exlcaimed. They looked at each other and laughed.

They decided to watch the old Ninja Turtles first, then Sonic Underground. Kira's ultimate favorites. Kira came in and the boys asked to pop the DVD in the player. Kira shurgged and popped it in. She sat down on the floor with the boys snuggled into either side. When the cartoon started Kira busted out laughing. She and the boys started singing along with the theme.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes in a half shell TURTLE POWER!" They sang.

They watched it for a few hours and then the boys wanted to switch for another. This time Kira was on the floor rolling. It was her ultimate favorite cartoon. Sonic Underground. She grabbed her guitar and jammed along with the theme. The boys pretended to have guitars and jammed with Kira.

They watched it until they all fell to sleep.

That night the others came home. They worked the same case and caught the UnSub fairly quickly. They began to worry when they didn't see their children. The girls found them and they awed and cooed at the sight. The men chuckled. Kira was leaning into the couch with pillow behind her, Spencer was on her left snuggled into her and blanket, the same with Tony on her right. They all took pictures.

"Should we wake them?" Rossi whispered.

"No. Let them sleep. At least until we have supper ready." Gibbs whispered.

Ducky knelt down and felt Kira's forhead and smiled.

"Is she okay Duck?" Morgan asked quietly.

"She's alright. She's probably exhausted after having a fever for so long." He whispered.

"Looks like the had a busy day." Emily whispered pointing to the Portal 2 scene.

The others looked impressed and snapped some pictures. Kira and Spencer were the creative/artists in the family. Tony lacked creativity, but gave him points for helping.

"Don't weck it." Two sleepy voices called.

They turned and smiled at the toddlers. They promised to leave the scene alone and told the two to go back to sleep.

When supper was ready the three made their way into the dining room and sat down. They listened as their family told them about the case. This guy had multiple personalites and was canniblistic. But the only thing he ate was the heart.

"Guy sounded whack." Kira said.

"He was whack Baby Wolf." Morgan said.

"Though I bet he wasn't as whack as your face." She said.

"OHHHHH!" The girls and the two little ones exclaimed.

"You been burned in the third degree Der!" Abby exclaimed.

"Haha." He said sarcastically.

"Oh Der. You know I love you." Kira said.

"I know. Glad you're better. I actually missed you and your little attitude." Derek smiled.

"I don't-waiiiiit yeah, yeah I do." She agreed.

The others laughed as the siblings bantered playfully.

"Tiwa let's go watch mowe Tonic Undewgwound" Spencer said.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed.

Kira giggled. "How about after bath time?"

The two boys raced to their respected fathers and were bathed while Kira took a shower. Once finished and dressed for bed, they headed downstairs while the others un packed and re packed, showered, and did their laundry. After all that they joined the three in the living room and watched Sonic Underground with them until they fell to sleep.

Gibb and Hotch carried their sons to bed, while Morgan carried Kira despite her sleepy protests. He settled her on her futon since she wasn't allowed back in her hammock yet. She thanked Derek and rolled over snuggling in her sleeping bag. Derek chuckled and said goodnight and headed to bed like the others.

The whole 'Fort' was sleeping peacefully.

**Sonic Underground is in fact my ultimate favorite cartoon! Anyways! I hope you guys liked! Again the backstory to this is coming. It's still in the outlining stage. **

**Kira, Spencer and Tony: TUNE IN NEXT TIME! SAME BAT TIME, SAME BAT CHANNEL!**


End file.
